The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and particularly relates to the imaging apparatus with improved environmental resistance performance.
In recent years, as the performance such as miniaturization of imaging devices including CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) improves, an imaging apparatus for various applications, for example, outdoor applications, have been put into practical use. Further, techniques as described below have been proposed.
JP-A-2-198403, JP-A-11-313235, JP-A-4-101511 (Utility Model) and JP-B-2679784 disclose a technique in which projections formed in the circumferential edge of a lens-barrel formed out of a resin material for receiving and retaining lenses are caulked by heat deposition so as to cover the front-side circumferential edge portion of a first lens.
JP-A-6-55871 (Utility Model), JP-A-2-80107, JP-A-5-77272 and JP-A-2-64927 (Utility Model) disclose a technique in which the convex surface of a first convex lens is made to project from a casing so as to secure a wide field of view for a lens system.
JP-A-2-64927 (Utility Model), JP-A-9-265035 and “Shashinkougyo” (Vol. 50, 1992, No.7, p.11-12) disclose a technique used for an underwater camera or the like in which direct sealing is achieved by a first wide-angle lens without using protective glass.
JP-A-2002-90603, JP-A-5-241227 and JP-A-8-29851 disclose a technique for sealing the opening of a casing with a lens-barrel.